


Northwind

by ElvenBard



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: AU - No Dragonborn, Argonian girls with no titties, Interracial Relationship, Multi, OC/OC - Freeform, Original Character(s), Slavery, Werewolves, not for long though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-09 11:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13480284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElvenBard/pseuds/ElvenBard
Summary: Three Dunmeri brothers, Llevas, Rythalyn and Sadryn, are forced to leave their homeland in search for answers about their origin.With the help of a secret society housed in the land of Skyrim they set out on a journey to find the truth and much more.May the road lead them to warm sands.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to @theburningcreation on tumblr. Thank you for motivating me into finally releasing this story. Hope you enjoy it!

It was near midnight when Llevas woke up, drenched in sweat. His fever got even worse, now when the fever dreams started to settle in.  
The dunmer ran a hand through his raven black hair, which were starting to get oily, and sighed deeply.

Looking around his quite messy room he spotted a bottle of sujamma.  
-Well, the healer said to drink more- the dunmer thought to himself and pushed himself off the bed, but instead of standing up, his knees buckled under the weight, making him fall face-first into the floor.

-Goddamnit- he murmured and rolled onto his back, cursing under his now shallow breath. He wanted to call for one of his younger brothers, Rythalyn or Sadryn, but was aware that now they were both sleeping, three rooms away from his own.  
Llevas instead decided to slowly crawl to the cupboard where the bottle of sujamma was standing and at least try to reach it. Halfway to his destination he felt so unimaginably weak, he felt himself slowly slipping away into unconsciousness.

Suddenly the door to his room slammed open as Sadryn, his youngest brother, was standing there, with worried expression on his face.  
-Llevas!- he whisper-yelled as he picked up his brother and laid him down on his bed.

-What's up, ‘Ryn? Did you hear me fall? It was like a guar down a flight of stairs, right?- the older brother flashed a slight smile as the younger grabbed the sujamma.

-Yeah, only much louder- said Sadryn, opening the bottle and handing it to his brother. He watched him take a few long swigs, after the fifth one he decided that Llevas shouldn't be tiring himself more by puking all over the bed, so he snatched it out of his hand and put the bottle back at it's place.  
Llevas growled but didn't say anything.

-If you keep being so stubborn and lazy you will never recover-

-It's a mere fever, I'll be back to normal in no time!-

-It's been two weeks-

-So what? Our great uncle Tythdel Nadrayn was sick for a whole month!-

-Yes, and on the second day of the next month he was dead from blood rot.-

-Well, such things happen- shrugged Llevas.

-You know, as the youngest brother, I'm supposed to be the spoiled one- Llevas shot him a glare and pouted jokingly like a child would; that made the younger brother giggle. -Go back to sleep, you s'wit- mumbled Llevas, already struggling to stay awake. 

The younger brother 'tsk'ed and closed the door behind him.  
Llevas laid there, eyes heavy, staring off into space for a few more seconds before passing out from exhaustion.

The next day, one of the family’s argonian slaves woke him up, probably by the order of his stepmother. It was dark out again, he must’ve slept through the entire day or more.  
Their pokes and shakes were gentle as they were clearly afraid of angering him.  
The dunmer slowly raised his head from the pillow his face was previously buried into and opened his eyes while smiling at the argonian

-Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you for waking me up. You’re new, I assume? 

The argonian nodded but didn’t say a word. Llevas frowned slightly. 

-Do you have a family back in Argonia?

The slave only stared at the floor.

-Do you know why there are so few slaves here? - llevas stared at the argonian’s face, waiting for their reaction but they were still staring at the wooden floorboards.

Llevas sighed and simply said:  
-You’re probably here to help me get dressed. Don’t worry, I’ll manage to do it myself. You look hungry; go into the kitchens and tell the khajiiti woman that I sent you.

The argonian looked up at the dunmer and smiled. They quickly left as he tried to stand up again. It seemed like the fever was slowly lifting. Although wobbly in his step, Llevas made his way towards the closet.

Llevas' descend down the stairs must've looked pathetic to other people but Rythalyn was happy to see his brother doing his best at recovery. The disease that chained him to the bed was unkown to the healers that came in three months ago to diagnose him. Some speculated that he was simply dying and there was no hope left for him.

Yet here he was, a bit shaky and tired but fighting for survival.

-Do you need help?- the younger brother asked, stepping closer, preparing himself to catch the taller dunmer

-I'll be fine. Don't worry. What happened to your clothes?

Llevas just noticed the torn cloth on his brother's left arm but the younger dunmer just shrugged and said:

-It's nothing. One of the slaves tried to escape prematurely. I had to calm her down and assure her that there's nothing to be scared of. That didn't help so she bit me and tore my robes. Thankfully Wuleen-Ja was there.

-Is Islan still oblivious to our plan?

-He tried to pressure Sadryn into talking, out of all people.

-Sadryn? Really? But he barely speaks to anyone, especially to Islan.

-When Sadryn told me about it I nearly cried. Man, our father doesn't know how to spy on his own children.

Islan was a spy and everyone in the house knew that. He was hired after someone leaked information about the dissapearing slaves to the head of the house.

The brothers despised him; Islan was cruel to the slaves, calling them worthless and filthy while "he himself isn't the noble dunmer he tries, oh, so hard to be" as Sadryn said during their first meeting.

"He woulf fit right in with the other Dres slavers. He and father were meant for each other. He should adopt him" - Llevas said one night jokingly, but to be fair, if he did prove to their father about their involvment with freeing the slaves, he might get promoted as the "new son".

At least that's what the brothers' own spies said.

The older brother took a deep breath and after slightly tripping over his own feet, he stood still, pretending as if that didn't just happen.

Rythalyn giggled, covering his mouth in the process. Llevas grabbed his arm and asked to lead him to the market. The younger brother happily agreed, sending the other a toothy grin.


	2. Failures Burden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: "Failures Burden - Primordial"

Sadryn hated the dark. Stumbling blindly through the room he searched for a candle among the papers and stacks of books on the table.  
Azura damn him, couldn’t Rythalyn just enchant the flames? It would make everything much easier.  
He searched and searched, until he found it. A small letter with a wax seal, still unopened. Stuffing it into his pocket he felt his eyes water.  
It was a sign for Sadryn to leave; the darkness seemed to deepen more around him, the longer his eyes stayed wide open. But he couldn’t blink; if he blinks his mind might play a trick on him, make him see something with the corner of his eye. He hated that.

He slowly backed away into the slightly cracked open doorway, his breathing loud and heavy. As soon as he heard voices coming from just around the corner, he decided to make a run for it to the dining room.  
The letter his pockets now held was a special message sent from one of the slavers that were still hunting near the cities overrun by the Argonians; beggars and cripples, women and men, children and adults. It didn't matter, as long as they got paid.

While his family's house had over twelve slaves, beating and making their lives even more miserable, the farms were housing about thirty of them. It was getting ridiculous, even for this family.  
As he basically fell into the dining room, he noticed his mother sitting at the table, alone. Sadryn quickly composed himself, trying to even out his breath.

-They did it again- she huffed, poking the kwama egg omlette around her plate -Why are they like this? What does your father see in that disgusting little fetcher?

-Who are y-

-Islan, of course!- she cut Sadryn off, her voice booming through the whole dining room - That ... skeever keeps giving him information about new places to find new slaves! And to offer him the position of the heir instead of his own son! This is getting ridiculous, even for our family!

"Not only do we look, we even think alike" - Sadryn thought and smirked under his nose, but didn't say a thing.

-How is Katla?- she asked after a while, her voice now soft and loving. 

-Katla?

-Yes, Katla. Is he feeling any better?

-Oh, you mean... Llevas? He's much better, I saw him leaving with Rythalyn this morning.- Their mother often either forgot their names or mixed them up, but she never called them by names she never used before. Has she met some Dunmer named Katla that reminds her of Llevas so much? He couldn't ask her that now, she might get angry.  
Despite them loving their mother, the brothers often felt a bit disconnected from her. Although she now helped them with freeing the slaves, after realizing that her husband might not be as loving and kind as she thought previously, before the marriage.

-I'm sorry mother but I think I need to go.- Sadryn took a step backwards but stopped dead in his tracks as his mother stood up and slowly made her way towards him.

Standing right in front of him, she smiled her warm smile that made look her so much younger; the tight bun she wore nearly every day was slowly getting whiter and whiter, reminding him of the ash outside. Her slightly pink eyes gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

-You and your brothers are such good boys, I'm so proud of all of you.

Oh, oh no. It was time to get all mushy and sappy. He can't run away or smoothly maneuver his way out of this one.  
She embraced him while he was standing there like an absolute s'wit.

For a second there he even stopped breathing; touching him was like a death wish to his brothers, but now ... he didn't know what to do. He was stuck.  
After she let him go his face was red, or rather purple, thanks to his more blue-ish skin tone.

In response he only bowed his head and left as quickly as possible.

 

\----

Whenever something bad was going to happen, Sadryn's bottom eyelid twitched rapidly and irritated the OBLIVION out out him, especially at night. He couldn't sleep for the past few days. He'd either wake up drenched in sweat or screaming from a nightmare.  
Tonight something was more off, his step was strangely wobbly and unsure as if he hadn't took a step in a long time, but brushed it off; it was probably due to his sleepiness and exhaustion.

-Rythalyn!- he called for his brother, who often helped him with his problem. He'll either whip up some sort of mixture or a balm to ease the twitching, like he always does.

-'Lyn!

Still no response. Until...  
A loud crack rang through the halls; the search for his brother must be put aside for now. His quick feet led him to a horrendous sight, one his eyes shouldn't have witnessed.  
Their own father, holding the whip above his head, blood red eyes burning with pure hate, face splattered with droplets of blood, but not just any blood.  
At his feet lay Rythalyn; stripped halfway, with blood pooling under him from the deep wounds on his back; his eyes barely open, breath shallow.

Sadryn was suddenly overwhelmed with such rage. It was not him; he never got angry no matter what. He could be sad, happy or scared but anger was foreign to him.  
It was simply not him.

But he, no, this body, acted on impulse; grabbed the closest thing on the bookshelf next to the door, a personalized letter opener.  
In a quick motion they swiftly stuck the paper knife into father's neck; blood splattering all over the small room.  
The utter shock on father's face was... making Sadryn feel awful, despite what father had done in the past, but the white rage was still overwhelming the body, the vessel he had no control over.  
The words that were engraved on the letter opener's blade were now obscured by the gore and flesh, yet he knew what was written on it.  
"Sut iam ata". For our father.

Sudden footsteps brought him back to reality.

\----

Sadryn awoke drenched in sweat. This was just another nightmare. Thank Azura, just a nightmare.  
Until a scream pierced through the halls.

Sadryn had no time to spare; he quickly jumped out of his bed and ran to father's office.

It was too late, Llevas stood there leaning against a wall, teeth clenched, eyes wide open with his face covered in blood. Wuleen-Ja was kneeling above Rythalyn, helping him stand up.

-Master is dead- was what he heard. The scream attracted more people, more servants. Their mother was among them.  
She stood there in her sleeping gown, with sorrow and disappointment written on her features. She quickly looked away and left without a word.

In an instant the slaves scattered all over the mansion, tearing the House Dres banners off the walls, spilling oil all over the books and setting them aflame.

-What are you doing, you fools?!- yelled Wuleen-Ja, trying to stop the riot -You'll kill us all! Some of the doors are heavily guarded!

-We need to leave.- they added after realizing that it's no use. The, possibly, last Dres haven is falling apart.

Wuleen-Ja grabbed Rythalyn and told the brothers to move. Soon they were standing in front of the grand family portrait. Sadryn pressed one of the ebony flowers that were engraved in the frame of the painting.  
The canvas moved out of the way for them to pass but Llevas stopped for a while and after hearing his name being called, he turned around and saw his mother, running towards them, still in the paper-thin night gown from before.

-Please, before you go- she begged, reaching out for him -Please let me-

-Of course, alma*, let's go-

-Let me finish- she exclaimed sternly but her soft features and tone quickly returned -I'm not leaving. Let me look at you one last time, Katla, please.

-Why do you keep calling me that? Who is Katla?

-It's your real name, hla daelkhun**. That's the name your real mother wanted to give you.

Llevas shot her a questioning look.

-You're not my blood, you're from a completely different Great House. Oh, how I wish I could tell you more.

-But Sadryn... he looks like you! Rythalyn is so similar to father when he speaks.

-With Sadryn it's probably just a coincidence but Rythalyn picked up those mannerisms.- she took a deep breath -Katla, sweetie, go to Solstheim. There you might find the answers I can't give you right now. May Azura forgive you for your sins, I know you only wanted to protect Rythalyn. I do not condone your actions, yet I understand them. Your ... father was a damned mer since I could remember but I hope he'll find final peace.

-What about Islan?

-He ran away as soon as he saw the riots.- Mother blinked back tears and bit her bottom lip, her gaze turning to the floor -If ... If you ever find yourself in Skyrim, search for Alvetan - bosmer, he'll help you without question. I ... I must go.

-So is that your final decision? You're leaving us?

-It's not my decision. I can't go.- she whispered stepping back. He wanted to follow, but his legs felt like they were made from steel.

-What do you mean? Alma?!

But she was already gone; disappeared into the flames and smoke. Wuleen-Ja grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into the passage. Llevas didn't even notice when tears started to fall.  
He was pathetic, he let her go and now regretted it. Why was he like this?

He looked at Sadryn; he was crying as well, wiping his nose on his sleeve, not even daring to look at his eldest brother. Llevas only hid his face in his hands and let out a shaky sob.

-We have no time to spare. Let's go.- Said Wuleen-Ja taking Rythalyn on their back and heading deeper into the cavern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the quote on the letter opener I used Casual Elder Scrolls Wiki's Dunmeri language. I know it's mostly fan-made but I'd like to make the boys use their native language once in a while. I hope y'all don't mind.
> 
> *alma - mom
> 
> **hla daelkhun - little heart (I couldn't find any form of endearments so uhhhhh... I made one myself)


	3. Wolfshade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter title: "Wolfshade - Moonspell"

The Retching Netch was the only inn in Solstheim and it was a nice change to Arcturus. Not having dust in... certain places and not having to wear those awful goggles was indeed a nice alternative.  
And now being finally able to pay for a full meal thanks to a certain Nord adventurer that paid him double; mostly because of Arcturus' cute companion, Ukko, that was now laying at his feet under the table, snoozing away, it was a mercenary dream, honestly.

It was a good week for him, so he tried to share his good mood with the others, despite knowing that the inhabitants of Solstheim aren't comfortable with smiling at strangers, just like any other native.  
And especially if the said stranger is an Imperial.  
Apparently the native Dunmer percieved him and his kind as "apes posing as civilized beings" and that ... kind of hurt. He was trying to make a living away from his home, just like them.

After the Thalmor basically sacked Cyrodill he didn't feel safe anymore; his family was open with their Talos worship and fought the Aldmeri Dominion on the borders, that's how he lost his two brothers and a sister, Sirius, Orion and Cassiopeia. After the latter, Arcturus ran away. He hated himself for being a coward but applying to the Legion with his "condition" meant certain death, either by the hand of another Legate or one of the Thalmor.

Yes, he was a werewolf, there was no denying that. His arms and legs were covered in thick light brown hair, also the fact that he had long hair and a thick beard was probably a dead giveaway as well.  
It was like a cruel joke from Hircine himself; marking a boy from a wealthy and respectable family and scarring him both physically and mentally.  
To this day he hasn't recovered mostly because it would make him even more of a coward and "by admitting your flaws you admit to being weak; a true Imperial Legate can't be weak" often said his father.

"Well this good day went to Oblivion rather quickly." - Thought Arcturus while taking a sip of his sujamma. The past was long forgotten, his little toxic family is dead and now is all that matters.  
"What did that one Altmer once said? "Now is a gift, that's why we call it the present", or something like that" -

The only good thing that came out of this happened a few nights before Heart's Day five years ago; Arcturus, in his drunken stupor, managed to save a pup from a fallen rubble that was once a house. The dog managed to grow up healthy and was now over four years old. And also turned out to be a girl.  
The name Ukko came to Arcturus at random. He just thought it was nice and had a nice ring to it; Ukko didn't seem to complain.

Taking another swig of his beverage he blinked a few times, rubbed his temple and gave the inn a once-over before spotting another patron sitting all alone at a table.  
They were clearly male and, assuming by their armor, a Dunmer.

Arcturus decided not to dwell on his thoughts again. He simply said to himself "nice" after quickly looking away; shaking Ukko awake with his foot, he stood up and made his way into his already paid room.

Walking into the room he noticed that the bath he requested before was still warm, wich was another good news, he was covered in enough ash to rival Vvardenfell... no that was a tasteless joke, especially while in Solstheim.  
Arcturus recolied a bit and stood there like an idiot, since he forgot why he was there for a while, but quickly regained his composure.

He hastily removed the dwarven armor and undergarments, after glancing at his already sleeping dog, he sunk into the water that seemed to burn his cold skin for a second.  
Being the 1.89 meter tall man he was of course he couldn't fit even into the largest tub the Retching Netch had to offer, but there was nothing to fix it.

After half an hour later Arcturus was already dressed, laying on his bed with a book in his hand, when suddenly someone knocked on the door, startling both Ukko and him.  
Behind the door stood a small, clearly feminine figure, with her face hidden by a cowl.

\- It's good to finally meet you, sir - She said, her voice soft and quiet, as if she was scared to be there. - Can I come in?

\- "Finally meet you"? What's the meaning of this... oh, of course" -

\- Listen, you're a really lousy thief. If you want to rob someone you either pickpocket them or steal their shit while they're asleep. Now go and find someone else, I'm an arms-reach away from a battle axe. In short, can you kindly fuck off?

The mysterious stranger giggled.

\- Oh no, sir Agradia, I'm no thief ... well, at least I'm not here to rob you. I'm here to offer you a job. You may call me Eyla, I need your services.

Arcturus sighed, put his hands on his hips and apathetically said:

\- 500 septims, up front.

\- And the other services?

\- Excuse me?! That's in the past- Wait, how do you know?

\- Oh, sir, I musn't tell. My Pa would rip me to shreds if I were to even mention my sources! - He could SEE the material of the cowl stretch into a smug grin, but could only let out a small growl at it.

\- Okay, well, you win, witch. When do we-

\- It's not for me. Come to the docks at five in the morning. Your second employer will be waiting there for you.

\- Who is he?

\- Dunmer, male, tall, black short hair, slight trouble with walking. Two other Dunmer and an Argonian should be accompanying him, but we're not sure.

\- No, I mean who is he? - Arcturus repeated, knitting his brows together in an impatient manner

\- Would you believe me if I were to say ... a House Dres slaver?

He laughed. She was clearly joking.

\- Slavery was abolished ages ago, even in House Dres.

\- You're right, but two days ago my statement was true. The one I described murdered the main slaver in cold blood, so please, don't agitiate him.

Great, now he has to deal with murderers. This week just went to shit.

\- Great more psychos to deal with. Alright, So, is he important?

\- Very important, all of them are important people.

\- ... Exactly how important? - he suddenly asked while squinting his eyes at the stranger. Her secretive ways unsettled him and he wanted to know more, even if it could mean death. That's the nature of man.

\- Oh, sir Agradia, getting greedy, are we? - her tone was playful again - My pa saidthat you might be driving a hard bargain, but I wasn't expecting possible threats?

\- "Yeah, sure you weren't expecting possible threats, witch, your kind expects everything." - he thought to himself but only grunted and grimaced, exposing his sharp canines. He could feel the wolf wanting to spring free, attack her, rip her to shreds, but his human side didn't want to step back, thank Talos for their stubborness.

She reached for him and a soft blue glow ran past her fingers, into his chest. Sudden calmness ran through him, the wolf was calming down, going back into his slumber.

\- A calm spell? Was it necessary? - he softly asked

\- I could feel your wolf's uneasiness. The beast is not unknown to me and my people.

\- So, about my employer, where is he heading? - Arcturus leaned against the wall, feeling somewhat sleepy.

\- Skyrim, but I feel they will be staying here for longer.

\- Skyrim? There's a war in the air in that province, do they want to get killed?! Not to mention, they're Dunmeri! Nords of Windhelm want them dead more than the Aldmeri Dominion, who rule in Solitude! Actually, everyone wants them dead, for fuck's sake! They're heretics to them! Heathens! They will never be able to rest peacefully!

Arcturus was truly heartbroken. Sure, the Dunmer might not be the most pleasant mer but they do not deserve such treatment! Nobody does!

\- Sir Agradia, you will be there for them. With you right next to them they will stay safe. My Pa knew how much of a compassionate person you are. - Eyla grabbed his large hand and smiled gently under her cowl.

\- I ... I will keep them safe, I can promise that to you, Eyla, and your father.

Arcturus closed his eyes and just like that she was gone, leaving a small sack of gold on his bed.  
He glanced at Ukko, who seemed so peaceful, as if nothing happened. Wiping away a single tear, that for some reason escaped his eye, he smiled.  
Maybe he should thoughen up and stop falling for Bosmeri tricks.... or maybe he should stop being a jerk and do the jobs he was given.  
He promised to do the job, and promises aren't meant to be broken.

He will meet those boys, see what they're like, and hopefully lead them safely through the dark and cold.


End file.
